The present application generally relates to flexible millimeter wave circuits, transmission lines, and antennas. More specifically, the application teaches an apparatus for patterning a honeycomb shape conducting mesh on a thin transparent PET film to facilitate semitransparency while supporting characteristic currents similar to those found in a solid conducting surface.